


love you (meow and forever)

by luckycharmz



Series: malec texting fics [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, appreciating the chairman meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: pbhxtta: i'd love to see a fic where alec sends photos of him holding chairman meow and magnus gushing over them and alec loves to kiss chairman's paws cause their soft





	love you (meow and forever)

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine all the pictures are of the chairman, i wanted to use pictures to make it all realistic as possible so yeah
> 
> always open to prompts! 
> 
> enjoy, angels!!

Alexander: Hey babe

Alexander: I have a surprise for you 

Magnus: My love

Magnus: What would that be?

Alexander: You have to guess 

Magnus: I’d rather not 

Magnus: Just tell me

Alexander: Oh, c’mon, Magnus 

Magnus: You’re absolutely no fun

Alexander: That’s you being no fun

Alexander: Guess, you asshole 

Magnus: Me? How rude. 

Magnus: I have work to do. 

Magnus. Bye.

Alexander: You’re so immature 

Alexander: I can’t believe you’re 400 and acting 4

Magnus: Woow

Magnus: It’s like that. Huh. 

Alexander: Oh, shut up

Alexander: Iz took these

[picture attached: alec and the chairman] 

Magnus: Oh my goodness 

Magnus: My babies 

Magnus: 😭

Magnus: That’s not fair 

Alexander: I thought you were mad?

Magnus: You’re an asshole and you know it

Magnus: Show me more? 

Alexander: I know

Alexander: That’s all there is 

Magnus: Now you’re just lying

Magnus: Please? :(

Alexander: Yeah, yeah

[picture attached]

Magnus: Fuck

Magnus: This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen 

Alexander: He loves me more than you

Alexander: He told me so 

Magnus: I believe it 

Magnus: I’m getting jealous of him

Alexander: Of him?

Magnus: He gets to be so close to my man

Alexander: Oh, stop it 

Magnus: I’m getting these framed 

Alexander: No we’re not

Magnus: You’re adorable, I said _I am_ for a reason, darling 

Alexander: I guess there’s no way out now

[picture attached]

Magnus: Babyy😭

Magnus: Big bad, Mr. Head of the Institute is really all sweet and soft, my my

Alexander: Shut up

Magnus: Oh, make me

Alexander: I would but y_ou know how we get_

Magnus: Hilarious 

Alexander: Look

[video attached: the chairman nuzzling alec + alec kissing his paws]

Magnus: Look at you kissing his paws 😭😩

Magnus: I didn’t think it was possible to fall anymore in love with you 

Alexander: Shh, that’s a secret..

Alexander: I love you too

[..] Alexander: Need to get back to work now, miss you, The Chairman and I will see you at home soon

Magnus: Already saved your pictures as my wallpaper everywhere, miss you too, lover boy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluff, comment and leave kudos!


End file.
